Photo Shipped
by LaceForest
Summary: When Danny has an idea to tell his mother about being Phantom, he does it in the most simple way possible! Photo Ship. Have fun with this One-Shot! *Finished?*


Photo Shipped

One-Shot!

ENJOY!

Danny, Sam and Tucker sat at the Nasty Burger, eating their normal stuff.

"You should tell them!" Sam sighed, and Danny just looked at her… "Sam, no. I don't want to just go up and tell them!"

Tucker had food shoved in his mouth, and was watching the two argue…

To him, it was entertainment at the Nasty Burger.

"Come on! It's almost been a YEAR!" Sam shot back, and Danny's face tensed, "I-I know!" he shook his head,

"How about they figure it out… like how Jazz did, but more… subtle" Sam suggested.

Danny thought for a moment… "ya… I like that way" He finally crack.

Tucker blinked, "Dude, you're going to _Think_ about it? Wow Sam, good job!"

Sam smiled, knowing she was getting better at persuading people.

"But the best Way is the really question…" Danny continued, ignoring Sam and Tucker…

"…Well you are just inverse of yourself…" Tucker started to talk, but that was all Danny caught.

"I got it! Thanks Tucker! I'll call you guys later!" Danny jumped up, and ran out of the restaurant, and the two looked at each other.

"What did he get?" Tucker asked Sam, and she Face palmed.

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny sat at the computer that night, waiting for him mother to come down looking for him.

He waited for at least 3 hours…

On the computer was a little thing called "Photo Ship"

He had a picture of him in his old Jumpsuit, before he became Phantom.

He smiled; his Mother was next to him in the picture…

The two looked happy.

Danny then took all the black, and turned it white, and all the white and turned it black…

' _Perfect_ ' Danny smiled slightly evilly…

He soon heard his mother walking down the steps; he turned it back to normal by the time she got there.

"Hi Sweetie!" She smiled, then looked over the boys shoulder, "what are you doing..?" her eyes wondered the computer.

"Oh! It's called 'Photo Shop'!" Danny smiled, "Really? What does it do?" she leaned in.

"A lot of thing!" he took all the white, and got ready to turn it Black, "Watch! If I do this…" he did as so… "And then do this" he smiled evilly, and turned everything originally black to white.

He heard a _*GASP!*_ from his mother, the Smirk was death to hold back.

He then turned everything back to normal, and got up, "do you can to try?" she nodded slowly, and sat in the chair,

"Can… Can I try a different picture..?" she asked.

"Sure" Danny's Smirk falling onto his face, his mother's eyes glued to the computer.

Danny pulled up the picture gallery, and started to scroll through it, "so you can pick any picture"

Danny pulled down to one, easy to see first glance, of him sitting on the lab floor, a bored face, and in his white and black jumpsuit.

"I'll let you have fun" he left the mouse on that picture, like he was telling his mother to click this one.

Danny started up the steps, and he heard his mother jump at this.

When Danny got up the steps, he turned Phantom, and went to watch,

Invisible of course.

Maddy sat there, and did what Danny wanted, she clicked the picture.

Danny smirked, ' _there you go…_ ' he thought.

Maddy took the white… and turned it black.

Then she turned the Black, white.

Just like Danny had done moments before.

She then took his blue eyes, and turned them Ecto-Green.

She stopped…

She looked at it…

Her mind trying to pull everything together…

"D-Danny!" she called, "I Want To Ask You Something!"

Danny smirked.

He zoomed up the steps, and turned back to normal, and walked down them.

"Yes?" he smiled innocently.

"What is this?" she asked, showing the picture, he sighed, and he made a jester, his mother moved out of the way, and he sat down.

Danny did some of his magic Photo Ship stuff…

And…

The background was its normal colors, then he took himself, and fixed it to make him look more like his alter ego.

"Is that better?" he turned to him mother.

"What..?" she breathed, and Danny smirked, and she looked down to her son.

"Surprise?" he basically asked.

She blinked, "are you telling me you're a…"

Danny stood, shaking his head, "No, I'm _only_ Half"

She blinked, " _Half_? But how?"

Danny shrugged, "Not sure, but to answer your question a little better" he walked to the middle of the Lab.

Maddy's eyes followed.

Two rings appeared around his waist, and turned him into the ghostly hero.

He smiled, "Ta-Da!..?"

Maddy blinked once more.

Her heart stopped.

…

Silence

…

"Umm… _Mom_?" Danny said a little worried, and Maddy blinked out of her thoughts.

She smiled slightly, "Yes… Sweetie..?"

Danny's worry fell to relief, "I'm guessing you want answers?"

Maddy nodded.

Danny then turned back saying, "Well if that's the case, let's sit down somewhere"

He started for the stairs, before he went up, Maddy stopped him.

And only said one thing.

"I'm So Proud Of You"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

 ** _I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT LITTLE ONE-SHOT I PUT TOGETHER!_**

 ** _I'll do more later…_**

 ** _I Love The Danny, Maddy stuff, they so cute! XD_**

 ** _Alright! Until next time!_**

 ** _REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!_**

 ** _Until next time!_**

 ** _Bye!_**

 ** _^u^_**


End file.
